Something Went Wrong
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The Minotaur is back. And he has certain plans with Percy. Minotaur/Percy slash - probably the smuttiest thing I've written this far... - Sequel "The Wrong Path" is up!


PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO || Minorcy || Something Went Wrong || Minorcy || PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO

Title: Something Went Wrong – I Just Don't Know What...

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, bestiality, anal, explicit intercourse, magic, collar, mating

Main Pairing: Minotaur/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Leo/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Percy/Annabeth (past), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Minotaur

Summary: The Minotaur is back and he wants Percy. But certainly not dead, no he has other plans.

I totally blame **Dark Serpent Cat** for this one! *blush* Well, here you go, now there's at least one Minotaur/Percy fic out there. ;)

**Something Went Wrong**

_I Just Don't Know What..._

Finally!

It had been years since the Battle of Manhattan and now he was finally back in the world of the living! He grunted irritated. Why had that taken so long?

This little vixen had killed him two times now. And every time made the little thing more interesting. Such a strong, cute little vixen.

He had hoped the titans would win the war, because the lord had promised him the cute little thing. Now the titans were gone. And he was back.

He sniffed the air, searching for that unique scent. The scent of the ocean, of it's salty taste and it's freedom, mixed with that alluring sweetness. Two times he had met the feisty vixen, but he would never forget the scent. Two times and this was going to be the third. This time though, he would keep the cute little vixen to himself. Only to himself.

The ocean, kissing the sandy beach. And on it's shore stood the one thing he wanted. He whined as he saw the beauty. His cute little vixen had grown into a real beauty. The raven locks had grown, wavering in the ocean's breath. Eyes greener than the sea itself stared out into the watery depth. Sun-kissed skin, tightly wrapped around a well-built body. Nor too muscular, neither too thin, just perfect. Strong enough to put a fight up, but still lean and fine enough to be a good bitch. And he liked the amount of sun-kissed skin he saw. The beauty was naked, had obviously just taken a swim.

With cautious, slow steps he neared his prey. Just as he was close enough to his prize, the beauty bend over to search for something in the heap of clothes. Such a perfect curve, two round firm cheeks. As the pretty one bend over, he got an even better view. The two nice cheeks parted, just enough so he could see that tight, puckered entrance. Rosy and inviting, just begging to be taken.

He roared in need as he saw the pretty entrance, causing his prey to jump in surprise.

"Oh come on, is two times killing you not enough?", groaned the beauty. "Here we go again, Percy Jackson and his rotten luck..."

Percy tried to reach for Riptide, but he stood no chance. The Minotaur grabbed him, holding him so he couldn't move his arms. Wide, fearful sea-green eyes stared at the mighty beast. How was he supposed to fight the Minotaur without his sword, especially when he couldn't even move!

He cooed to calm the little one in his hand, his beauty seemed obviously panicked. But he needed to get the boy separated from his weapon, he couldn't risk dying again, not this time. This time he would make Percy Jackson his.

The young hero tried to free himself the whole way back to the Minotaur's cave and really, the mighty monster was relieved when they finally reached his home. The Minotaur held the boy down onto the bed and laid an iron collar around the boy's neck, chaining him to the bed.

Wide, sea-green eyes stared around the cave in wonder. For the hideout of a monster it was... homey. There was a couch and a television (even though he wondered if that thing even worked) and a table and he sat right now on the probably biggest bed he had ever seen in his life. The Minotaur finally let go of him and he scrambled back against the bed-frame, mainly so he could take a closer look at the chain. No lock. It wasn't tied to the frame, it was part of the frame. And the key to the collar... was just laid down on the table on the far end of the cave.

To sum it up: He was butt-naked, in the enemy's territory, chained to a bed, without any means of defense. And the enemy was one he had angered enough by killing him two times. That didn't sound like he would live through this night. Not that he really understood why he was still alive to begin with. The Minotaur could have just ripped his head off at the beach or something like that. Why hadn't the beast killed him yet? And why did the monster keep cooing like that? A big hand traced down his torso, big enough to cover his whole body. The touch was oddly enough rather tender, stopping at his crotch and moving back up. A single digit lifted Percy's head and forced the teen to look up at the monster.

"Why... Why don't you just get it over with?", whispered the half-blood desperately.

Okay, so maybe he didn't have the will to fight anymore either. His mother and Paul were expecting a child, the start of their own, normal family. No room for a monster-attracting step-son. His ex-girlfriend Annabeth had found comfort in Nico di Angelo years ago when he had disappeared thanks to Hera and both had left to study abroad. And his other friends? Jason had returned to Camp Jupiter with his girlfriend Reyna so the two praetors could keep their camp in line once the war had been won. Frank and Hazel, by now engaged, had left for Camp Jupiter, too. Clarisse had left camp to settle down with her boyfriend Chris, after two wars even the daughter of Ares wasn't in the mood to battle anymore. And Leo and Piper had left camp to start their own car restorative business. None of his friends were at Camp Half-Blood anymore, there were more and more newbies coming these days and all wanted to hear about his glorious days. They didn't even know that those glorious days mainly focused on the death of dear friends. Friends who had died during one of the two wars. To tell the truth, he was sick of his life. He had no idea what to do with his life, didn't want to stay at camp, but no perspective as to what to study or where to live either. He was too tired to fight anymore. If the Minotaur decided to end it now, so may it be.

He closed his eyes in anticipation. Instead of death though, there was only a somewhat wet sensation on his torso. Reluctantly opening his eyes again, he saw that the Minotaur... was kissing his stomach. What in the names of all gods was going on now?

The Minotaur purred in excitement. His pretty thing even tasted like the ocean, a bit like a salty candy, because there was still such a sweet taste mixed into the boy. He felt himself hardening at the intoxicating taste and scent of his little vixen.

Percy's eyes widened even more as the Minotaur pressed him down onto the (surprisingly soft) mattress with one hand and forced his legs apart with the other. The monster... didn't plan on killing him, it wanted to... fuck him...

"Nonononononono!", gasped the teen, now in a real panic-fit.

The Minotaur growled in annoyance. His pretty vixen was trying to fight him off. But the boy wasn't allowed to fight him, he would claim the cute one now. Letting go with one hand, he tried to keep the teen's legs apart and hold the boy down with the other. Now he could finally get rid of his own last piece of cloth, ripping the pants off his legs to free his erection, that had been achingly hard ever since he had seen this puckered opening on the beach. His cock couldn't wait to force it's way into this tightness. Thinking for a second, he took some rope from the bed-stand and tied the teen's legs to the bed-frame above the boy's head, lifting and parting those nice, long legs enough so he had this pretty view again. A nervously pulsing, pink entrance. His cock gave a happy twitch at that. He was only seconds from taking and claiming his pretty vixen.

"No, no, no, no, no!", okay, so the boy's pace slowed down a bit and he was finally able to understand the crazy chanting.

He growled dangerously at his vixen. No was not an option. He would take his pretty one now, if the little thing wanted it or not. Starting now, this would be his and his alone. If the pretty thing decided to fight him, then it would only lead to more pain for the vixen. But this vixen would turn into his personal bitch tonight. Determined he positioned his cock at the inviting entrance.

"No, wait, please!", whispered the teen and pressed his hands against the broad chest.

Big, pleading sea-green eyes looked at him from beneath black bangs. His cock gave another twitch as he saw this wonderfully pleading look in those beautiful eyes. He had waited years, maybe he could wait just a few seconds longer and listen to what his pretty thing had to say. With irritation and annoyance evident in his eyes, he stared the little one down, making it clear that the hero didn't have much time to say what he wanted and that pain awaited him if this wasn't important.

Percy gulped at that. There was no way he could get out of this. He was defenseless, vulnerable and even he knew that the way he laid there was more than inviting. Regardless of what others thought, he wasn't as stupid as he looked. Maybe he couldn't escape this, but there was the possibility that he could at least make it as bearable as possible. The Minotaur's touch had been tender, so maybe it was worth a try. Besides, there was nothing he could loose now anyway. The monster would take what he wanted and then kill him later on. That still sounded better than getting teared apart and ripped in half by that gigantic cock. If he had to die this night, he would at least want to enjoy the sex that was about to come first. No one else was here and no one would know about it, so it didn't matter. He wasn't above begging anymore.

"Please... You... You're so... big... You would tear me apart with your enormous cock, please let me at least prepare myself before you take me... I've never seen such a thick and long cock before, you are so well-endowed... I... I promise I won't fight you if you let me prepare myself before you shove that gigantic cock up my poor, virgin, tight ass...", whimpered Percy.

He looked up at the Minotaur with vulnerable eyes, biting his lips like an insecure virgin. Those acting lessons he had in Goode High School had to come in handy some day. Well, okay, he was an insecure virgin. But still.

For a split second the Minotaur forgot how to breath. The way those white teeth worried the rosy lips, then the innocent look in the sea-green eyes. And the wandering hands of the pretty thing, one of them drawing nonsense figures on his torso while the other wandered down the boy's torso to his tights. Was the vixen playing with him? Not that he had time for such thoughts now, because his mind was locked on one information: Poor, virgin, tight ass. Virgin. The vixen was a virgin. He would be the only one on, above and beneath this planet's surface to ever feel this tightness. Again his cock gave a happy twitch.

"Please, your thick cock would tear me apart... I... I'm sure it... it would be more fun for you if... if you would fit in easier... Can... Can I please prepare my virgin tightness for your enormous cock... Please...", begged the hero, his hand stroking his own cock so it would harden.

Maybe the Minotaur would be more willing to agree if he had the impression that Percy was willing, too? Not that he was all that against the idea anyway. The Minotaur was a monster, sure, but damn, that was the biggest cock he had ever seen in his life.

Percy had known that he was gay for years now. Being with Annabeth was only because he needed a cover girlfriend, he didn't need to be outed in front of everyone. He had been with Luke, but he was too young back then, the only things they had done were jerking each other off and a blowjob. But feeling a real, pulsing cock inside his ass? How much he had wanted that for years now!

The positive thing was: He would loose his virginity before he would die. At least something.

And loosing his virginity to such a thickness didn't sound half-bad. His own member was by now erect, too, just because of that thought. The thought of this thickness within him. He was so sick, getting hard because a monster wanted to rape him.

He yelped in surprise as something wet and slimy covered his hands and lower body. Blinking in confusion, he looked up and saw... Who produced five liter containers of lube? Whoever did, they thankfully enough send one to the Minotaur. The monster grunted annoyed, the bottle in his hand, covering both the boy's body and his huge member.

Percy blinked again. Did the... Minotaur buy lube for this?

The monster grunted again, this time a bit aggravated and Percy realized that the Minotaur really allowed him to get prepared! He hurriedly reached for his entrance with his slippery-wet hands. Hastily he pushed two fingers into his ass at once, wincing at it. But it wasn't as if he had much time to prepare himself. He pushed them deeper and pulled out again, scissoring them, stretching his hole and entering two fingers from his other hand, now spreading his entrance even wider. A needy whimper escaped his lips while he spread himself as wide as possible. His ass had always been his most sensitive body-part. Sure, normal boys enjoyed attention to their dicks, but he preferred a simple fingering a thousand times more. He could cum by just touching his sensitive muscle ring. Stretching it like this now was enough to send him over the edge, too. Due to the position he was in, he sprayed all his cum onto his own face. A loud moan surprised the teen and he stared up into the Minotaur's eyes, which were hazed in lust and want.

The show his pretty vixen was putting up for him was more than enjoyable. Such cunning fingers, working the nice hole so thoroughly. And now even the boy's cum all over the beautiful face. What a delicious sight, his vixen's face, covered in cum. The needy, little thing was even licking his lips now, tasting his own cum on his pink tongue. Yes, that tongue would work his cock later on, that much was for sure now. The Minotaur's breath was ragged, his erection painfully hard by just watching how the boy had prepared himself. He nearly feared he wouldn't last long once he was finally seated within that tightness that looked at him so invitingly. A growl escaped his lips.

Percy nodded in understanding. The monster had had enough, he wanted him now. Gulping in anticipation he removed his hands from his ass and clawed his fingers into the bedsheets (which were a nice shade of blue, oddly enough). Never before had his ass been as wide opened as it was at this moment, but Percy still knew that this would be the most painful experience of his life. This cock was just way too big.

The Minotaur leaned in, positioning his tip at the puckered entrance, his nostrils flaring, his whole body eager to claim what should have been his years ago. The moment his cock slid into the tightness, only a few millimeter, the vixen beneath him made the most wonderful sound the Minotaur had ever heard in his life. It was a needy, wanton sound, a bit like a whimper, but more so like a submissive mewl. Maybe the vixen was only acting as if he didn't want this. A sly smirk slid on his lips at that realization. The dirty, little thing wanted this just as much as he did. For years now he had yearned to be embraced by this tightness, but he would wait longer to test how much of a needy bitch his pretty vixen truly was. He stopped his movement, only the tip of his cock seated within the virgin channels, staring expectantly at the boy beneath him.

This feeling was way too intense to ignore, he couldn't suppress the embarrassing sound as the thickness started to enter him. What a wonderful feeling! Why hadn't he spread his legs for a boy earlier? How many years he had wasted! Oh, not that a human cock could ever compare to the Minotaur's tick meat. And then the movement stopped. Percy blinked confused and looked up at the mighty monster above him. Those dark eyes stared at him in what must have been a silent demand. But a demand for what? And why wasn't he moving? A needy whimper escaped the hero's lips, his ass longed to be filled, he wanted more of that hard monster-cock inside of him. Why wasn't the Minotaur stuffing his needy ass with that wonderful cock? Oh gods. When had he turned into such a slut? Wanting a monster to rape him... Well, technically it wasn't rape if he wanted it... Wow, this was getting worse and worse. Had he, the two-times-savior or the world, the leader of Camp Half-Blood, the only child of the Sea God, the ex-boyfriend of nice, well-behaved Annabeth, truly turned into such a perverted slut that he wanted a monster to fuck him? The answer was simple: Yes.

"Why... Why don't you move...?", whispered the teen confused.

He didn't have to add that he _wanted_ the Minotaur to move. Just because he was sick enough to enjoy this didn't mean he would let the monster know! The expectant look in the Minotaur's eyes was accompanied by a sly and somewhat cheeky grin. The Minotaur wanted something. But he already had Percy at his mercy, he even had his cock up Percy's ass, what else could the monster want, for the sake of everything holy?

"You... want me to do something, right?", guessed the hero.

The monster nodded, staring at his lips. Okay. Why was he staring at Percy's lips? He wanted him to say something, but what? Or was it... Oh.

"Y... You want me to beg...?", whispered the teen disbelieving.

The Minotaur's smirk grew and he nodded, making it obvious that he wouldn't move half an inch without the hero begging for it. Percy bit his lips in embarrassment. He couldn't possibly beg a monster to fuck him! ...But he wanted it. Badly. He could feel the tip inside of him, stretching his hole like nothing before. And he had some rather big toys at home. Very big. Not nearly as big as this cock, though. And he needed this cock to fuck him, like right now. He worried his lips and blushed as he felt the thickness within him spasm and spurting pre-cum into his bowls. The amount of pre-cum that had just been shot into him was nearly as much as a regular human came at all. The warmth filling him was something new entirely and wonderful. He had always imagined how it would feel if a man would fuck him and fill him with cum. And this was just the bit of pre-cum, how much seed would the Minotaur ejaculate within him once he hit his orgasm? This thought caused another needy mewl. Being filled with this warmth felt good, he wanted more. He craved for the hardness to finally fuck him and then fill him. All he had to do was beg for it. There was no one listening, no one would know that he begged the Minotaur to fuck him. No one.

"Please", whimpered the teen with teary eyes. "Please fuck me..."

The Minotaur grunted in amusement. So the boy was willing to beg, good. But he certainly could do better than that. A slightly intimidating growl served as encouragement.

Seemed the monster wasn't satisfied with his begging. Oh well, it was only the start.

"Please fuck my virgin ass with your huge cock", mewled the boy, his voice the most needy he could manage. "I... I need you to fuck me, please..."

A slightly pleased grin tugged on the Minotaur's lips. His pretty thing was way more willing than he would have thought. Just a bit longer, only to see how much the beauty would beg.

"Gods", groaned the teen embarrassed. "I'm such a slut... I... I want you to fuck me, I want that enormous monster-cock to tear my slutty ass open, please fuck me like the slut I am!"

A groan accompanied another spasm of pre-cum. A slut. Yes, that sounded good, the Minotaur liked that. Such a beautiful slut, his little slut. Another needy sound could be heard from the pretty thing beneath him as the pre-cum filled him. It seemed the boy was right, he truly was a little slut. The moment he decided to finally move within his willing slut, the beauty opened his mouth once again. Maybe he could wait for just another plea.

"Your juice within me feels so good", moaned the hero and threw his head back. "I want you to fuck me, hard and brutal, with that wonderful, gigantic monster-cock of yours, open my virgin ass with your hot, thick hardness, fuck me the whole night, please! Fuck me and cum within me, I want more of that warm juice within me, please, please fuck me and fill me with your cum! Fuck me like a slut and fill me like a cum-dump, use me, take me, fuck me, fill me!"

His choice had been very good indeed. The beautiful vixen was so much more than a stubborn bitch, no he turned out to be a willing slut. The Minotaur thrust forward, stuffing as much of his cock into the tightness as possible. He thrust more and more, though it proved to be hard to fit his thick member into those tight channels. With more force and brutality he managed to fit his whole member into the little one. Such a unique tightness! And the squirming and whimpering from the boy beneath him were a nice bonus.

"Oh gods, so full!", moaned the teen, lifting his hands.

The Minotaur stopped for a second, thinking the boy had tricked him to kill him now. But the hero didn't waist a second to try wringing his neck or poking his eyes or whatever stupid trick those half-bloods came up with. Small, human arms were wrapped around his broad neck, the teen holding onto him for dear life, seemingly not caring anymore that the enemy was fucking him.

"More", mewled the boy. "Move, please move, it feels so good to have your cock within me, but I need it to move, fuck me, ram that monstrous cock up my needy ass, please!"

The more he said, the more it turned him on, too. Begging to be taken, such a dirty thing. The great hero of Olympus, laying beneath a monster, begging it to fuck him. He was such a dirty slut. And it turned him on even more, starting to want the cock even more. He liked it. He liked being a needy, dirty slut. He liked being used like a needy, dirty slut.

"More, I need more of your cock!", demanded the hero. "Fuck this slut hard, show me my place! My place beneath you, impaled on your wonderful cock! Fuck me, because I'll only become a true slut if a strong man uses me, gods please be that strong male that will turn me into a real slut, make me your slut, let me become your fuck-toy!"

With those motivating words, it was easy for the Minotaur to fuck the boy hard. The beauty wanted to become his plaything, wanted to spread those nice, long legs for him. How could he deny such sweet begging? His pace was frantic and hard, thrusting brutally into the tightness. True to his earlier assumption he didn't last long. Only five hours. Five hours of taking his new toy. The boy had cum at least a dozen times, every time spraying his seed onto his own face, licking it eagerly off. Somewhere past the third hour though the begging stopped. The beauty was nearly unconscious from exhaustion, too much pleasure and too beautiful pain. And then he came. And he came hard, harder than ever before in his long life, filling the sweet ass with gallons of cum. His little slut had lost consciousness as the seed was planted within him, probably out of pain as his guts were stretched by all the cum. With a confident smirk on his lips, the Minotaur pulled out. Not without grabbing the nice, big butt-plug he had specially bought for his new toy. The plug was seated in the now loose opening to keep the cum within the teen's bowls. He untied the slut's legs before he laid down himself and pulled his new toy close to his chest. Sleep soon claimed him, too.

/break\

Never before had he felt so sore. Not even after the first training at camp. What in the name of all gods had he done to be so sore? And his stomach hurt. He groaned and blinked, slowly opening his eyes to look around. A... cave? Oh. The memories of the last day started to return to him. He had been at the beach when the Minotaur had kidnapped him and then... Had he truly begged the beast to turn him into a fuck-toy? Gods, what embarrassing memories! Wait. Why was he still alive? He remembered that thick, hard cock, fucking him for what must have been hours. And then the monster had come and spilled more cum than Percy had ever anticipated for. He had watched how his own stomach had extended at the amount of cum that was being pumped into him, his inner muscles had cramped because of the unusual stretching and at one point the pain had been too much and he had passed out. He had assumed that that wasn't passing out, but dying. Though now it seemed as if he was still rather alive. Why hadn't the Minotaur killed him once he was finished? Gods, his stomach hurt. Reflexively touching the aching body part, he paused in wonder. Why was it so round? Percy looked down on himself and saw that, yes, his stomach was still extended and full with cum. But how? It should have leaked out of him by now... Tiredly he lifted a hand and felt for his entrance, though instead of touching a sticky, slippery and loose hole, he felt hard plastic. He wanted to investigate this oddity some more, but a strong, big hand that would have easily been able to break his bones with just the tiniest bit of force, laid Percy's arm cautiously back onto his round stomach. Okay. So no pulling the toy out of... the toy. A blush spread over the hero's cheeks. A fuck-toy. Last night he had been the Minotaur's fuck-toy. And it felt so good. Dwelling in such nice memories didn't help his situation any, though. Why was he still alive? He understood that the Minotaur had wanted some vengeance for getting killed by him two times. Maybe the rape wasn't as satisfying with the victim begging for more? Had the monster planned something else now, to get some satisfaction out of it? Torture or something like that? And why had the beast plugged him? Did the monster plan on... filling him until he would burst, or something like that? He turned around slowly to face the mighty beast next to him. The Minotaur laid wide awake, his dark eyes staring at Percy. Biting his lips nervously, the teen tried to decide what to do. The beast obviously knew that he was awake, there was no escape. But the monster wasn't moving a muscle, as if he was waiting for something. This was setting him on edge.

"Why don't you just get it over with and kill me...? Why haven't you already killed me after you've been through with me last night...?", asked Percy in a hushed voice, averting his eyes.

His right arm was curled around his round stomach, while he was nipping on his left thumbnail. He jumped as the Minotaur snorted and stood, fetching the key for the collar and freeing him of his bounds. This must be it, now he would die. The big hands of the monster wrapped themselves around his body and lifted him off the bed.

"Stupid, little thing..."

Percy yelped in surprise as he heard the strong, dark, deep voice. Where had that come from? He looked around frantically, until his eyes locked with the Minotaur's, whose muzzle was pulled into an irritated sneer. Had the... monster just talked...?

"W... What...?", whispered the teen confused.

"I said: Stupid, little thing", repeated the beast patiently. "Why should I kill what's mine?"

"What...?"

"Now, I haven't been that hard on you", snorted the Minotaur irritated. "I wouldn't have thought I've fucked your brains out with just one night."

"I just... I... I can understand you...", muttered the boy and blinked surprised.

The Minotaur snorted once again and rolled his eyes at the teen. "Of course you can. We've mated last night and mates can communicate. And here we are back at the main point: Why should I kill what's mine? How often do you think I get someone into my bed, who's so willing? Do you truly believe that I would kill such a begging little slut, that craves for my cock?"

"Uh... So you don't want to kill me?", blinked the hero and tilted his head, blushing furiously.

They walked through a tunnel into a darker part of the cave and even before he could see it, he could feel the water within the cave. Why would the Minotaur bring him to something that would strengthen him? Even without a weapon, with the aid of the water he could win.

"Dumb, little thing", groaned the Minotaur annoyed. "I have searched for you to claim you and not to kill you. I've known years ago that I would make you mine, I just wouldn't have thought it would be so easy. I wouldn't have thought the great hero of Olympus would be such a dirty, little slut."

A whimper slipped through rosy lips at being called a dirty, little slut. His heart fluttered in nervousness. The Minotaur hadn't planned to kill him at all? He had wanted to fuck him from scratch one? His sore muscles relaxed at once as he was slowly eased into cold water. A river through the cave, wonderful, living water.

"Why are you... This is water, I'm the son of Poseidon. Does that ring a bell?", asked the teen.

"You have not even wasted a single thought for fighting me last night", muttered the Minotaur and made himself comfortable in the water, too. "You _are_ a willing slut. You've wanted my cock up your ass and you enjoyed it thoroughly, you should have heard yourself when I filled you with my cum. I think you couldn't decide if you should beg me to stop because of the pain, or if you should beg me for more because you loved getting stuffed so much. You can fight me and escape into a boring, mundane life, or you can stay with me, serve me as my personal slut. I would use you and fuck you all day long, I would fill you over and over again and you would beg me for more, like the willing slut you are and I would give it to you, because you are _my_ slut."

Percy mewled, not only at the words, but also because the plug was pulled out of his hole.

"And now we're getting my little slut cleaned. So I can make you dirty again", smirked the Minotaur. "Don't you want that? Getting stuffed with my cock again?"

Percy bit his lips and stared into the water. He could fight the Minotaur. He could escape. He could get back to his normal life. And then? He would still have no idea what to do with his life. Or he could stay here and become the Minotaur's slut.

"Your cave is surprisingly homey...", murmured the teen.

"You humans seem to have a fable for such stupid things", grunted the Minotaur. "I thought you would appreciate it. You seemed rather fond of the color blue."

"You... did that for me...?", blinked the boy wide-eyed.

"Of course. I want my pet to feel comfortable", smirked the Minotaur.

"Oh. So that's the reason for the collar", giggled Percy with a blush and leaned a bit against the broad, muscular chest. "I... I would like that. Becoming your... slut, that is."

"Not very shocking", grunted the monster in amusement. "Not after the way you've begged last night. That was probably the most arousing thing I've ever heard."

"Mh... Then how about I beg some more?", purred Percy with hazed eyes, his fingers circling the beast's cock's tip. "Like... how much I want that cock up my ass again?"

"How about you beg me to ride me, little slut?", suggested the Minotaur.

"I would have plenty of other ideas I would like to beg for now, too...", hummed the teen and licked his lips hungrily.

"We have much time", smirked the Minotaur and leaned down some more. "Or at least I have. I'm very patient. Being thousands of years old does that. I can wait for your begging."

"You're so cruel", moaned the boy.

"You seem to forget that I'm the bad guy", snorted the Minotaur. "And now start begging, slut."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
